


I'll take a bullet for you

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College Student Steve Rogers, College Student Tony Stark, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Love, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Student Steve Rogers, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Steve Rogers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: Steve beats up a bunch of guys who insult his boyfriend Tony. Tony is not happy about that.(college au-ish)





	I'll take a bullet for you

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow college AU seems to work really well for these two! I just realized I haven't written AU with Marvel characters before, and technically speaking, this is not even a real AU, because I didn't quite shape a scenario/background/word etc. But I have another one-shot coming which will have a better AU-setting. 
> 
> I hope you will like this. It's DOOR 3 of my advent calendar :D

"I.D.I.O.T!"

"You sad that already," Steve grumbles.

"I will say it again," Tony huffs. "IDIOT! BIG HUGE STUPID IDIOT!"

"I did it for you!" Steve argues.

"Exactly! Idiot!"

"If you think I'm an idiot, why the heck are you even here!?" Steve frowns, glaring at Tony.

Tony raises his eyebrows. "This is my room. You came to my room. So actually you are here with me, and not the other way round."

"Fine," Steve takes his jacket. "Then I will leave."

Tony grabs his wrist before he can do so. "You can't leave," he commands.

Steve glares at him. "Why not?"

"I can't let my boyfriend run around in such a messy state!" Tony turns around and grabs a towel. "What would everyone else think?"

"You don't care what anyone else thinks," Steve states bluntly.

Tony turns to look at him. "Exactly," he says quietly. "I don't care what anyone else thinks. So why do you?"

Steve's throat feels dry all of a sudden. "No one is going to insult you in front of me," he finally says.

Tony wraps the towel around some ice cubes and presses it against Steve's temples where a particularly angry bruise is blooming. Steve winces slightly at the cold and the sudden stinging pain. For minutes none of them talks, it drives Steve insane. "Talk to me," Steve begs.

"Do you think I'm a damsel in distress who needs to be saved from the mean evil world every second?" Tony asks.

Steve looks away. "No, of course not."

"Do you think I'm weak and helpless?"

"No," Steve admits quietly.

"Then why the heck do you think I want my boyfriend to beat up a bunch of guys who badmouth me?" Tony narrows his eyes. "This is all so wrong! You are supposed to be the sound of reason, and I'm the one making stupid decisions, not the other way round. Look at you. You have bruises all over!"

"Should have seen them," Steve says not without pride. He did come out as the winner after all.

"If anything I can beat them up myself!" Tony continues his rant. "I don't need my boyfriend to defend my honor~"

"I heard them and just snapped," Steve admits. "I wanted them to apologize first, but then they continued to talk garbage about you and..."

Tony sighs. "Don't you get it? They were provoking you!"

"I know," Steve argues. "It's not about me. I just hate when they are doing that. Jealous pieces of trash! It's not even true what they are saying. I care so much for what they say, because it's wrong and because I love you."

"They will always talk, Steve," Tony finally says. "Always. They did before I started dating you, and they will do now that I'm dating you. That's my reality."

"Your reality," Steve takes Tony's hand into his, looking at him earnestly. "Deserves to be full of comfort and love and friendship, like most of our friends'. And I will not let someone walk by and hurt you."

"That's cute, Stevie," Tony brushes through Steve's hair. "But also a bit stupid."

"You are the smart one here," Steve answers casually, grinning to himself. "I'm the idiot, remember?"

Tony scrunches his nose.

"Tony," Steve tugs at his hand. "I'm sorry you are upset. But I can't just walk by someone spreading lies about you or insulting you."

"You can't walk up to everyone who talks shit about me and beat them up." Tony shakes his head. "You know, I expect to keep you at my side until I am old and grey, and I don't want to pick you up from jail every time you got into a fistfight. And I definitely don't want to scratch you from the floor all bloody and hurt because you met someone who is stronger than you are."

It's probably the first time they don't seem to find a consensus for an argument, yet Steve catches something in Tony's words which he hasn't heard before. "Old and grey, huh?" he asks.

Tony blinks in confusion for a moment, before he blushes. "I just talked without thinking."

"I have no intention of leaving you. I also hope we are still together when we are old and grey." Steve smiles slightly. "Even then I will still get angry at people walking over you. And I will beat them up with my walking stick or walking aid."

"Oh jeez," Tony rolls his eyes dramatically.

"Too early to joke about it?"

"At least don't walk around and look for a fight, okay?" Tony says before he bends forward, pecking Steve's lips carefully. It hurts a bit, the edges of his lips ripped open slightly during his fight with these stupid guys, but he doesn't mind to bear a little pain if it means he can kiss Tony.

Grabbing him by the back of his neck he pulls him closer to kiss him with more intent. He winces when their lips meet, and Tony pulls back with a grin. "Told you, you are an idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> I can only imagine how Tony is... somehow pleased by Steve caring so much for him, and a bit angry, because hey, he can defend himself. But Steve wouldn't be Steve if he really just walked by a bunch of guys bullying or badmouthing Tony, right?
> 
> Also, anyone else wanting to see how an old 90-years-old Steve beats up a bunch of punks with his walking aid? :D 
> 
> After all the hurt&comfort I wrote with these two, it feels almost a bit relieving to write them in a more fluffy and casual scenario ^^
> 
> I hope you all like this ♥
> 
> As always comments are appreciated and loved!


End file.
